


Lace

by TheIttyBitty



Series: Gloss [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel in Panties, Dean has a Panty Kink, Dean in Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIttyBitty/pseuds/TheIttyBitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny bring home a surprise for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you spot any mistakes.  
> Sorry if this came out a little choppy, i'm still not very good at writing threesomes, but i'm working on it.

The panties are Benny's idea, the smug bastard. One day while Cas is at work Benny and Dean are at the mall and as they pass Victoria's Secret, the big man slows.

  
“What's up?” Dean asks as Benny steps inside the store.

  
“Got an idea.” Benny tells him, grinning in a way that makes shivers run up Dean's spine.

  
Dean follows Benny through the pink-saturated store, past sweatpants and perfumes and some lingerie that Dean would really like to take a closer look at, to the panty bins.  
Benny reaches into one and pulls out a pair of panties made of a sheer blue lace. He shows them to Dean. “You know who these would look good on, don't you?” He asks mischievously.

  
Dean has a sudden, very vivid image of Cas, splayed out on the bed, rubbing himself through these blue panties. He chokes. “We have to get them.” He gasps.

  
“What size you think he wears?” Benny wonders.

  
They spend a good deal of time holding up panties of varying sizes trying to figure out what would fit Cas best. Then, once they think they've got it, they spend even more time picking out about a dozen pairs that they think would look good. It costs them a small fortune, but can you really put a price on the vision of your boyfriend in panties? Dean thinks not.

  
When Cas gets home Dean and Benny are making out on the couch, and Benny is getting pretty frisky. He's got one hand down the front of Dean's pants and one down the back and they're both breathing heavily into each other's mouths. Dean jumps up when he hears the click of the door, running to the door with his pants hanging open. He throws his arms around Cas immediately, making the other man stumble.

  
“Oof.” Cas says. “Hello Dean.”

  
“Hey Cas.” Dean says, buying his face in Cas' neck.

  
Then Benny is there too, sliding up behind Cas and kissing him on the neck.

  
“You guys!” Cas laughs. “I haven’t even got my shoes off!”

  
“Well, hurry and take 'em off, we get somethin' for you.” Benny tells him.

  
Cas perks up. “What, like a present?”

  
Dean nuzzles his ear. “Like a present.”

  
Benny slips Cas' trench coat and suit-jacket off of his shoulders while the man takes his shoes off, and then Dean pulls him into the living room. When Cas sees the pink Victoria's Secret bag he stops short. “What...?”

  
Dean holds it out to him, grinning. Cas takes it gingerly, looking nervous. When he opens it a blush spreads over his cheeks. “Oh.” He breathes.

  
Dean clasps his hands in front of him, suddenly a little uncertain. “Do you like 'em? We can take them back if you don't.”

  
Cas finally looks back up at them. “No no! I do!” A smile begins to slowly grow at the corners of his mouth. “I like them a lot.”

  
Dean lets out a breath. “Good. That's good.”

  
Then Dean feels hands on his shoulders, kneading, rubbing gently, Benny's voice is next to his ear. “Why don't we eat supper and then you can try 'em on for us, Cas.” He says.  
Cas blushes again, but there's a sly smile curling on his lips. He nods.

  
Dinner is heavy with expectation, Benny keeps leaning over to kiss Cas, slow and dirty, and rub Dean's half hard cock through his pants. Dean slaps him on the arm a few times for being a goddamn tease, and he's having a really hard time thinking by the time they're finished eating. Cas almost insists on washing the dishes, but Dean picks him up bodily and carries him to the bedroom, bridal style.

  
“We'll wash the damn dishes later.” he growls, dropping Cas on the bed.

  
Cas laughs and bounces up to his knees, hands going to the bottom of his shirt to pull it up over his head. By the time Benny comes in with the Victoria's Secret bag Cas is down to his boxers. He takes the bag and bites his lip.

  
“You guys turn around.” He tells them.

  
“Sure thing, angel.” Benny drawls. He and Dean sit down at the end of the bed, facing the door, away from Cas.

  
They can hear rustling, feel the bed moving slightly, hear Cas' muffled giggles. Then, finally, “Okay, you can look.”

  
The vision that greets them is more than Dean could ever have hoped for. Cas is leaned back on his elbows, looking at them coyly from under his long eyelashes. He has his legs spread, bent up at the knee, everything on display. And boy, is it something. The lacy pink underwear that Cas is wearing is gorgeous against the man's pale skin. His erection strains against the fabric, tenting it obscenely. There's a little damp spot near the top where Cas' dick is leaking.

  
Dean's mouth goes dry. “Fuck.” He says.

  
“How's it look?” Cas asks. He sounds shy, but Dean knows it's an act. Cas loves it, loves being watched. It's an act. But it's an act that's working.

  
“Perfect.” Benny tells him.

  
Cas leans his head back and sighs. “They're _really_ soft. Wanna feel?” He parts his legs even further, and Dean has never wanted anything more in his entire life.

  
Benny and Dean are both up on the bed faster than is probably physically possible, one on each side of Cas. Dean felt the panties before, back at the store, but that's nothing compared to the feeling of hot flesh beneath delicate lace. He rubs his thumb gently over the head of Cas' cock through the panties as the man pulls him in for a kiss. It's long and dirty, Cas lets Dean tongue fuck him, just sighing into it. It's several minutes before Cas' sighs turn to moans and Dean feels movement down by his hand. When he hazards a look, Benny is mouthing at Cas' cock through the panties and gripping the man's hips like his life depends on it.

  
Dean lets his hand drift down to card through Benny's hair as the man pulls Cas' panties down just below his cock, flushed pink. Cas gasps as Benny's lips close around the head and the big man lets his eyes drift close. Of all the surprising things they've learned about Benny, the fact that he's fucking _legendary_ at sucking cock is perhaps the most surprising. When he's at it, it's like there's nothing else in the world. He sucks cock like it's the only thing he wants to do, like he'd be happy to die right then and there with another man's dick in his mouth. It's amazing.

  
Benny is down there bobbing his head and Cas is gasping into Dean's mouth and gripping his biceps for dear life. It's alright for a couple minutes but Dean, at his core, is a little greedy. He knows it, it's something he's working on. Not now, though. Now he wants some of Benny is having. Now he slides down Cas' body too and presses a kiss to the base of his cock, slick with spit and pre-come. Benny pulls off of Cas with a wet pop, and he's sliding his lips up and down the shaft, licking at the top. His hand is on the back of the Dean's neck and he's pulling the man in to trade kisses around Cas' erection. When Dean chances a look up Cas is staring down at the two of them like he's seen god, and really, who could blame him?

  
Dean moves lower to suck Cas' balls into his mouth and Benny stays to work on the top and it's only a matter of moments before Cas is going ridged, back bowed, and Benny is drinking him down.

  
Cas goes limp, breath coming in ragged gasps and he tries to calm his heart.

  
“Wha-” He starts, but his mouth is too dry. He licks his lips and tries again. “What did I do to deserve the two of you?” He wonders, voice full of awe.

  
Benny strokes Cas' side, gently. “Well, you're the cutest.” He says.

  
“And the sweetest.” Dean says, moving to kiss Cas on the lips.

  
“And the sexiest.” Benny says, stroking his hand over Cas' softening length. Cas jerks a little at the contact to his over-stimulated cock.

  
“That too.” Dean agrees.

  
Cas sighs. “You guys are the best.” He stretches. Slowly, he rolls over. He stretches again and looks back over his shoulder. “Well?” He says impatiently. “Isn’t anyone going to fuck me?”

  
Dean sputters, Benny laughs. “Who do you want to fuck you, angel?” He asks.

  
Cas curls his legs up over his back, humming in thought. He loves this, Dean knows, being the center of attention. It's odd, because outside of sex Cas _hates_ it when people watch him, he'd much rather everyone just let him be. But as soon as he starts getting frisky he turns into a completely different animal, a sexy attention hog and... kinda slutty, but in the best way possible. He's in love with the fact that Dean and Benny will do pretty much anything he tells them.

  
“Dean.” Cas says finally, biting his lip. He lays out, languid like a cat, and lets Dean strip and come to him. Benny strips too, just because he's not doing any fucking right now it doesn’t mean he won't be participating, and he lays down next to Cas as Dean moves over him.

  
Dean mouths at the top of Cas' spine as he slips the man's panties down to just below his ass. The lube is next to the bed and Dean gets it and slicks up his fingers to work Cas open slowly. When Dean looks up again Benny has his hand on the back of Cas' neck, kissing him deeply while Cas writhes on Dean's fingers. When Cas is nice and open Dean slicks himself up and presses in, Cas groans into Benny's mouth and scrabbles at the man's chest.

  
“Mmm, come up here.” Cas tells him. “Wanna have you in my mouth.”

  
Benny grins. Never one to disappoint, he slides up the bed to lean with his back against the headboard so that Cas suck his cock lazily.   
Dean can feel the soft lace of Cas' panties brushing the tops of his thighs as he thrusts, and it's so perfect. It pushes him over the edge embarrassingly fast and he's burying himself to the base in his boyfriend before he knows what to do. He lays on top of Cas for a while while Cas continues to suck Benny off.

  
After Dean finally pulls out he fiddles with the lace on Cas' panties while Cas and Benny finish up.

  
“You like the panties a lot, dontcha?” Benny asks.

  
Dean looks up from where he's been entranced with the feel of it between his fingers. “Oh, uh, yeah.” He lets his fingers drop away.

  
“Good.” Benny grunts. “'cause I got you a pair, too.”

  
Dean freezes. “You...”

  
“The - _uh_ \- the red ones, with the hearts. They're bigger than the other ones.”

  
Dean moves dazedly to the foot of the bed where the Victoria's Secret bag sits, half-forgotten, on the floor. Sure enough, there's a pair in the bag that's bigger than the others, rose red with tiny pink hearts all over. They're possibly the softest thing he's ever felt, he rubs them softly between his fingers. He's so caught up that he doesn’t hear Benny grunt with his release or feel the bed move behind him. He does feel a pair of arms snake around his waist though.

  
“You should try them on.” Comes Cas' voice in his ear, lazy and sated.

  
Dean laughs and it sounds a little hollow, even to him. But he stands and slips the pair of panties up his legs. They feel perfect, soft and smooth. They swaddle his cock like a hammock and he brushes his fingers over the fabric, unable to hold back the shiver that runs up his spine. Suddenly he's seventeen years old again, in Rhonda Hurley's room with its bubblegum pink walls, slipping on her panties while she watches. When he turns back around, Cas and Benny are both grinning at him, Cas from the foot of the bed, Benny from where he's leaning against the headboard.

  
“You look nice.” Cas sings. “I think you _like_ them.”

  
Dean swallows. “Yeah they, ah, they're good. I, um, yeah, I like them.”

  
Cas holds out his arms and Dean's nerves melt away as he's pulled into a hug. Benny joins in too, because he's a big fuckin' teddy bear who literally can't resist a hug.   
They fall asleep this way, curled up. Dean is in the middle with Cas on one side and Benny on the other, feeling warm and content and wearing those heart patterned panties. He never wants to take them off.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](frecklesandmisterblueeyes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
